The present invention relates to automobile wipers, and more particularly, to wiper blades connected pivotally to wiper arms and automobile wipers provided with wiper blades.
A prior art automobile wiper includes an arm and a wiper blade attached to the arm. A rubber piece is attached to the wiper blade to wipe the windshield. The wiper blade includes a primary frame having an upper surface on which an opening extends at the longitudinally middle section. A pin extends between the two side walls of the primary frame near the opening. A clip is pivotally coupled to the distal end of the pin. The distal end of the arm is fixed to the clip to fasten the wiper blade to the arm. Accordingly, the wiper blade pivots about the pin relative to the arm.
The rubber piece is normally pressed against the windshield by the arm. Normally, the arm and the wiper blade are substantially parallel to each other such that they do not contact each other. When the arm is pivoted in this state, the rubber piece is pivoted along the surface of the curved windshield to wipe the windshield.
The wiper blade is separated from the windshield and held upright relative to the windshield (lock-back state) when, for example, washing the automobile. In this state, the wiper blade pivots about the pin and may come into contact with the arm. Contact between the wiper blade and the arm may damage the film of rust preventive applied to the arm or the wiper blade. Such damage would degrade the appearance of the wiper and decrease the durability of the wiper.
Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 3-23404 describes an automobile wiper having a projection formed on the inner surface of a primary frame. A clip (connector) is pivotally supported by the primary frame. The clip has an arcuate guide groove to guide the projection of the primary frame. The projection is arranged in the guide groove. When the wiper blade is pivoted relative to the arm, the projection of the primary frame moves along the guide groove. The relative pivoting between the clip and the primary frame is restricted when the projection contacts the terminal end of the guide groove. In other words, further pivoting of the wiper blade relative to the arm is restricted at the terminal end of the guide groove.
However, the other end of the guide groove is opened to permit attachment of the clip to the primary frame. Accordingly, the relative pivoting of the wiper blade is restricted only at the position where the projection contacts the terminal end of the guide groove. In this structure, pivoting of the wiper blade is not restricted when the projection moves away from the opened end, or when the wiper blade pivots in the reverse direction. Thus, the wiper blade contacts the arm when in the lock-back state.
An automobile wiper that prevents damage to the film applied to the arm and the wiper blade by attaching resin parts to the locations of contact between the arm and the wiper blade has been proposed. However, due to the attachment of the additional parts, the costs related to the parts and to the assembling processes is increased. Furthermore, the shape of the arm and the wiper blade is restricted.
In recent years, long wiper blades have come to be employed to enlarge the wiped surface. Long wiper blades have a large moment of inertia. Thus, when the wiper blade hits the arm, the film is further apt to be damaged at the locations of contact. Furthermore, a great force acts on the portion supporting the wiper blade when using a long wiper blade. Thus, the wiper blade is apt to come loose. If the wiper blade is held loosely by the arm, some parts of the windshield will not be wiped.
Accordingly, it is a first objective of the present invention to provide an automobile wiper and wiper blade that can restrict the relative pivoting between the arm and the wiper blade without increasing costs.
It is a second objective of the present invention to provide an automobile wiper and wiper blade that suppresses loosening between the arm and the wiper blade.
To achieve the above objectives, in a first aspect of the present invention, a wiper for wiping an automobile windshield is provided. The wiper includes an arm, a wiper blade having an upper wall and a pair of side walls, and a connecting member. The upper wall has an opening. A pivot extends between the pair of side walls at the opening. The connecting member is supported pivotally relative to the wiper blade by the pivot in the opening. The connecting member is connected to the arm. The connecting member includes an extended portion extending perpendicular to the pivot. The extended portion contacts a predetermined portion of the wiper blade during relative pivoting between the connecting member and the wiper blade.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a wiper blade used in a windshield wiper, which has an arm, is provided. The wiper blade includes a pair of side walls, an upper wall having an opening, a pivot extending between the pair of side walls at the opening, and a connecting member supported pivotally relative to the wiper blade by the pivot in the opening. The connecting member is connected to the arm. The connecting member includes an extended portion extending perpendicular to the pivot. The extended portion contacts a predetermined portion of the wiper arm during relative pivoting between the connecting member and the wiper blade.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a wiper for wiping an automobile windshield is provided. The wiper includes an arm, a wiper blade including an upper wall and a pair of side walls, a pivot, and a connecting member. The arm has a coupling portion formed at a distal end of the arm. The upper wall has an opening. The pivot extends between the pair of side walls at the opening. The connecting member is supported pivotally relative to the wiper blade by the pivot in the opening. The connecting member has an extended portion and a connecting portion extending perpendicular to the pivot in opposite directions. The connecting portion engages the coupling portion. The extended portion contacts a predetermined portion of the wiper blade during relative pivoting between the connecting member and the wiper blade.